


A Moon Made of Longing

by NebulaWrites



Series: TobiOro Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Jinchuriki Orochimaru, Kurama has every right to be done with all of this, M/M, Orochimaru should not be allowed to train these four, but don't do anything about it, faint mom!Orochimaru, in Orochimaru's case he never did, no one remembers the ninja lifestyle, so he's lived for much much longer than most people, this is why i shouldn't be allowed free reign of my ideas, what parent in their right mind would notice two of their children are missing, you don't age until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: While it wasn’t the way he had wanted it, he has lived for a very long time and from the looks of it he will live for many more years to come. He has seen various clans all but diminish to then rebuild themselves thoroughly, and the same went for the shinobi lifestyle.As it stood, though, it had been over five thousand years since he had originally been born. The life of shinobi villages was long over, and now the world was a mere husk in his opinion. After two-and-a-half thousand years the world dropped out of the practice of the shinobi lifestyle, and it hasn’t gone back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was going to be a chapter for my Soulmate Drabbles, but I liked the idea so much I wanted to make it a full fledged fic. I'm not dead, I promise and as soon as I'm capable I'll be updating my drabbles. I'll come up with chapter titles later, it's 2 AM and I have a surgery in six hours.

While it wasn’t the way he had wanted it, he has lived for a very long time and from the looks of it he will live for many more years to come. He has seen various clans all but diminish to then rebuild themselves thoroughly, and the same went for the shinobi lifestyle.

As it stood, though, it had been over five thousand years since he had originally been born. The life of shinobi villages was long over, and now the world was a mere husk in his opinion. After two-and-a-half thousand years the world dropped out of the practice of the shinobi lifestyle, and it hasn’t gone back.

He couldn’t adjust like everyone else because being a shinobi has always been what he’s known. And he hasn’t died like the others so he’s never forgotten.

So now he is the only one who _knows_. Knows about the hidden villages, how to control chakra, how to _fight_. He lives hundreds of miles from society because there are so many more people, and he couldn’t stand it any longer.

Well. Maybe reuniting with everyone he’s ever cared about a couple hundred times only to watch them die over and over and _over_ had something to do with it as well. What definitely had a part of it were the large advancements of technology, not quite what Naruto had managed to bring around after the Fourth War.

It was similar, but more advanced. He had managed well at first; it was easy enough to figure out how to use things even if it were from trial and error. But he preferred minimal contact with such things; just having what he was used to certainly was sufficient.

In a valley surrounded completely by mountains, he’d created a building that would become his new home. It was a reasonable size, it certainly was more than large enough to house a singular person and still have enough room to store many things. He was by himself, and he was thankful for that because being alone was something he knew.

Well, he was never quite alone as he still had his summons and truthfully any other of the summoning animals if he wished to call them. But alongside them were the bijuu, Kurama specifically as the other eight had requested to be sealed away to slumber.

The Kyuubi, however, was much too prideful to be sealed away and now would most likely reside in his current Jinchūriki for many more years. The two of them never spoke much – mainly due to various levels of loathing and more or less civil snarls – but it was still an unspoken comfort for him to know that he wasn’t really alone.

He’s fallen out of all memory, he’s almost certain of that, and it’s a miracle no one has managed to find his secluded home after all this time. For now it’s simply a matter of keeping himself occupied, keeping his vow to teach the way of the ninja should it ever come back into interest.

Out of all the places in the surrounding woods, where he’d chosen to start a garden was likely his favorite. Now it had grown quite large with plants of all kinds throughout the area, it was shaded and the perfect temperature in most weather. Because of this, it was by far the best place to train in just about everything except ninjutsu.

He had an area cut out solely for that kind of training, a bit farther from his home but closer to the lake. Being so close to water was helpful, especially when Kurama wanted to blow off some steam.

Currently the demon fox was asleep, if the snores rumbling through his thoughts were anything to go by. He can’t help a faint snort as another deep snore comes from the fox, and he rolls his eyes as he continues training with his shakujō. The morning was strangely more peaceful than usual, quieter, and that made him faintly wary.

There were no sounds of animals in the forest; even on the worst days there was at least the sound of birdcalls. After a moment he stopped his movements, eyes narrowing at the four points of chakra he could feel approaching. The chakra was too strong to be any type of animal other than a summons, and he knew that none of them were prone to wandering around in this new world.

Not even within his little haven, as they tended to call it, they preferred to stay to their respective areas.

So that could only mean one thing. Those four chakra signatures were _human_ , and the fact that they felt heavy indicated humans with a lot of chakra. Were it even a century ago-

“ _Hey,_ ” growls Kurama, startling him faintly as he hadn’t heard the bijuu wake. “ _Snake, someone’s approaching._ ”

With a huff, he slid back into his practicing even as he focused onto the signatures. “You sensed them too? Is it possible for you to tell their path?” he asked calmly, planting the end of the shakujō into the ground to fling himself off his feet. He lands lightly, ducking as though he were dodging an attack before swinging the weapon around while he rolled to stand.

“ _They’re coming directly towards us, how did they even find this place?_ ”

Blinking slowly, he lunged forward to kick off one large oak and flip over the head of his imaginary opponent. “We’re hundreds of miles away from any city, I’ve had my snakes go out at least once every year to make sure of that. Either this is happenstance or someone was looking for a secluded place, and they found one here.”

Kurama growled again, his chakra flaring violently. “ _Let me chase them away, they don’t need to be here._ ”

“And what, have you start another forest fire? Last time you did that I nearly lost my home. The area is large, it’s unlikely they’ll get anywhere near us.” He retorted venomously, half focusing on his movements as he flicks a pair of kunai from his sleeve.

The Kyuubi grumbles darkly, still clearly tense but settling down nonetheless, “ _They couldn’t be tracking your chakra, or mine, could they?_ ”

That certainly got him to freeze in his movements, his mind instantly racing for an answer. “No technology can track chakra, not even large chakra like our own. Unless someone had managed to be born with a sensor’s abilities and were near it’s not likely.” He answered slowly, choosing his words with care to still make his point but not over complicate the explanation.

They both stay silent for a while after that, and Kurama breaks it with a huff, “ _There’s an unless. There’s always an unless with you, snake, so spit it out._ ”

He sighed, reluctantly returning to his training as he spoke again, “Unless it were an incredibly strong sensor. Like a sensor as strong as the Nidaime Hokage, that’s the only way anyone would be able to find us from such a great distance.” A distasteful growl rumbles through the bijuu at that, and for half a moment he contemplated going to scold the fox face-to-face. The silence was back rather quickly, and that truly made it easier for him to train while watching the approaching signatures.

“ _They’re twenty feet to your south, snake, I’d say it’s safe to say that they **are** tracking us_.”

Of all things, he thinks pettily, why now when I’ve been safely tucked away for two millennia at the _least_?

Eyes narrowing sharply, he continued on as though he didn’t feel them approaching, listening intently. Three sets of footsteps and faint snores, their footsteps were light for the most part indicating someone small. When the footsteps stopped at the edge of the garden, he swung his shakujō around sharply to aim it in the general direction of the people. Two heartbeats after his movements completely stopped he was stunned to see four _children_.

Two of the four had black hair; the next had dark brown hair that was choppy, and the last with shaggy white hair. One look at ruby-red eyes, pale skin and white hair handed him his answer, and he’d be damned if he were wrong. “ _That’s Madara Uchiha, snake, kill him! Kill him now!_ ” Kurama snarled before growling in fury as he lowered the weapon. Eyes as wide as moons, the boy that was indefinitely Madara Uchiha stared openly with his mouth slightly open in awe.

The boy he was carrying sighed sleepily before rousing himself, black eyes blinking a few times before widening in surprise. “What _is_ it?” the brunet boy crowed in awe before yelping as all of his companions hit him.

“ _Brother,_ ” the palest of them hissed, red eyes narrowing. With a scoff of both annoyance and offense, he stood to his full height and subtly let his chakra free.

“What could possibly bring four children not even ten years old nearly one thousand miles away from any society?” he asked pointedly, not letting his gaze waver from the boys before him in hopes of unnerving them into leaving.

“I can’t believe you were _right_ , Tobirama, this has to be the person the book was talking about!” the boy with a bowl cut said excitably, his dark gaze shining as he looked at the white-haired boy. Tobirama lifts a condescending brow at his brother before heaving a disgruntled sigh.

“We don’t know that for sure, brother, just because we found someone out here doesn’t mean it’s the right person.”

Narrowing his eyes sharply, he let go of all restraint on his chakra because it clearly didn’t matter to staunch it, “I asked a question, and I have no patience for being ignored.” The boys looked at each other for a moment, Madara allowing the one on his back to climb down. A few more beats, and Tobirama looked at him again with an unwavering gaze.

“We’re looking for someone who can give us answers.” He states and slowly golden eyes blink in uncertain surprise.

“Answers to..?” he left his question hanging on purpose to let them finish it.

“Do you have a name,” the smaller of the two black haired boys asks, tilting his head curiously and unknowingly mimicking an owl – it was slightly adorable. “It’d make us more comfortable if we have something to call you.”

“ _Why are you not chasing the brats out of here? All four of them are bad luck, Sannin, and you know it!_ ” Kurama bursts back into speaking without losing a single drop of the anger in his tone. His chakra, burning and dangerous, spikes and nearly escapes in a violent lash before it’s quickly smothered by the chakra of the Jinchūriki. Calmly, he lets his shakujō hang idly next to him as he contemplates answering the boy’s question. It would probably be better if he didn’t give his name, especially not to four children he’ll hopefully be sending away within moments. 

“I have a name, yes, but I will not share it. If you want you can find something to call me for the conversation.” He said ignoring the indignation that flickers through the boy’s expression, merely cocking his hips and raising a brow at them.

“Hebi,” the brunet offers – he suspects that this boy would be Hashirama seeing as Tobirama and Madara were already identified, possibly the last was Izuna – and he grins when the others look at him in confusion. “Don’t tell me no one else is thinking ‘snake’.”

Tobirama heaved a longsuffering sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his attention elsewhere. “I found this book, it was rather old and battered but still could be read without worry of destroying it, and it mentioned something called ‘chakra’. It also said there was only one person left that knew anything about chakra, and what one can do with it.” He confessed, his brows furrowing as he clearly fought down the urge to shift under everyone’s gazes. “We wanted to find out if the person was still around, we need answers only they can provide.” He watched the boys for a moment, keeping his expression carefully blank before he inclines his head faintly.

“And if I’m not this person you seek?”

Hashirama makes a noise of distress, his shoulders slumping and oh how _that_ was strangely familiar. Tobirama glared at the other briefly before answering briskly, “If you are not we will continue looking. We _need_ to get answers.”

“ _You’re crazy, don’t you dare actually answer them! Get rid of them already._ ”

Completely ignoring the bijuu, he glided over to the tree his kunai had embedded into before turning to the children. “You’re tired, hungry as well, I’m sure. Follow me and after you’ve bathed and eaten we’ll see if I am the one you’re searching for.” He says, tipping his head in the direction of his home and snorting at how each of their faces light up. Madara plucked Izuna up into his arms once again, ignoring the glare it gets him, and the three of them follow eagerly as he sets off to the building.

 

He sunk down gracefully next to the table, one he tended to use for tea and not much else, picking up his teacup as the boys gorge themselves on their food. “Moderation, it’s wise to remember that. If you eat too much too quickly you’ll make yourself sick.” He chided into his cup as Izuna raises his head curiously. It was truthfully a bit pleasing to have properly identified the boys even without having known their names first. Tobirama simply began to eat at a regular pace, snorting as Hashirama burns his mouth with a yelp. The boy snatches up his glass of water and downs more than half of it in one go, making him quirk an eyebrow.

“So are you a man or a woman?” Izuna asked after a cautious moment, shifting under the bright gaze that’s turned on him and ducking his head faintly. “You look like a woman, but your voice sounds like a man’s." After an endless moment, he places down his cup in favor of grabbing Hashirama’s to refill it.

“I do not care what you see me as, use whatever pronouns you wish and are comfortable with. However, I am more familiar with male pronouns.” He says indifferently, ignoring the confused looks he received from both Hashirama and Izuna. The brunet cautiously began to eat again, slower and being sure to blow on his food to make sure it was cooled. "Tell me,” he murmurs, lightly brushing his hair from his face before studying the boys. “What else did the book say of the person you’re seeking?”

Tobirama stopped his glaring at Hashirama – who had already finished his plate of food, clearly he hadn’t been paying attention to what was said earlier – in order to turn and respond, “Well, truthfully it was rather vague. It said they were part of a team of the strongest in their time, and that they had a deep affiliation with some animal..? I don’t remember what it was, but I know it wasn’t warm-blooded.” He, as ever, makes sure his expression is carefully blank while he plucked his cup off the table once again.

“Cold-blooded animals,” he asks simply to amuse the children, taking a measured drink of his tea. “And best of their time?”

The white-haired boy nodded as he sets his chopsticks down, quietly thanking him for the food before responding. “Yes, I believe it called the team… The legendary…” he frowns in frustration, his eyes narrowing and eyebrows scrunching together.

“ _How,_ ” Kurama drawls – his voice a mixture of seething hatred and bubbling frustration. “ _Could a brat have found a book old enough to mention you?_ ” Not replying to either of them, he stared at his reflection in his tea for an endless moment, a nostalgic smile tugging at his lips. It had been nearly one hundred years since he’s thought about his old team, or anyone from his past for that matter, and it was… painful. Tobirama is watching him curiously while Madara stares at him warily. Izuna and Hashirama aren’t paying attention any longer and were snickering as they pushed rice around on the black-haired boy’s plate. He had been careful to gather everything that could lead anyone to him, not wanting to be found and forced to rejoin the cities. Apparently he missed at least one book, and while that was annoying, it made him realize that one can’t disappear forever. “ _You’re stupid, snake, don’t you **dare** tell them anything!_ ” the Kyuubi snarled, clearly seeing through his silence.

With a steadying breath, he sets his teacup down to fold his arms in his kimono sleeves. “The Legendary Sannin,” he informs the red-eyed child, forging on even as he perks up hopefully. “That’s what the name was, and the three of them were the strongest of their generation. One had connections to the toads, one the slugs, and the last had affiliations with the snakes. I think the one contracted with the snakes is who you’re looking for.”

Hashirama finally had turned his attention to the conversation, and he slammed his hands on the table in excitement. “Do you know them?!” asked the brunet eagerly, all but bouncing in joy even as he’s glared at by his companions. “What were their names, could you tell us?”

Kurama starts snarling and cursing at him, clearly more than furious now, and he unremorsefully ignores the bijuu. Lifting his chin a little and inclining his head ever so slightly, he studied the four boys one more time before giving in with a sigh. “One was renowned as the Toad Sage, his name was Jiraiya. The next was granddaughter to the founder of the first shinobi village; her skill in medical ninjutsu was unmatched for a long time. She was known as the Slug Princess, and she was named Tsunade.” He snorted, smirking in amusement at the fact each of them were watching and listening in rapt attention. “The last was known as the Snake Sage. Recognized – feared – for his appearance, his contract with the snakes as well as prowess in battle. His name was…”

Izuna puffs his cheeks out in aggravation while the others shift and glance at one another at his pause. “What was his name?!” the feathery-haired boy demands impatiently and it made him chuckle.

“Orochimaru, _my_ name is Orochimaru.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Any questions you have about chakra or just the shinobi lifestyle overall, I will do my best to answer.” He said evenly, letting his golden gaze slide over the four boys.

Hashirama whooped happily, falling backwards with giddy laughter before he began to chant, “We did it!” Izuna looks awestruck, his dark eyes wide as he grabs onto Madara’s sleeve to lightly shake his brother.

“ _You’re_ Orochimaru? I don’t believe it, hasn’t it been thousands of years since the Sannin, as you called them, were around?” Madara asked skeptically, eyeing Orochimaru with – in his opinion – a proper amount of suspicion, and he tips his head in acknowledgement and agreement.

“Approaching six thousand years, yes. I understand why you’re doubtful, since no one else has lived this long before.”

The boy narrows his eyes at the Sannin, his mouth drawn into a taut scowl as Tobirama irritably tries to calm Hashirama down. “Explain _how_ anyone could have lived this long, then.” He all but ordered, crossing his arms over his chest and _glaring_. Orochimaru blinked slowly, half tempted to not answer simply because the boy should not be trying to act superior to him, however…

“I would have lived this long no matter what, I desire to learn everything there is to know about the world and in order to do that I would have to live forever. Though that is not the reason I’ve lived so long.” The boy looked less that impressed with the vague answer, his charcoal eyes narrowing even further.

“That’s not an answer,” he snaps, wavering only faintly when the Sannin met his gaze blankly.

“It was indeed an answer, even if it wasn’t the answer you sought. You are quite arrogant to think you have the place to command me, do you not agree?” replies Orochimaru evenly, raising one eyebrow coolly and fighting down the flicker of amusement that floats through him as he hears Kurama huff angrily. Either the bijuu was angry with the Uchiha or Orochimaru himself, not that he was going to ask or even think about it too much. Madara falters, looking down briefly before meeting the snake’s gaze once more.

“What is the reason that you’re still alive, if you are in fact Orochimaru?” Tobirama asked suddenly, and the pale ninja slowly turns his attention to the white-haired child. After a long stretch of silence, Orochimaru let out a short sigh before finally deigning to answer.

Though it wasn’t going to be as straightforward as they must be hoping.

“A person will stop aging at the age of twenty until they meet their ‘other half’, or whatever you prefer to call it. If they do not, their body will not age until they do finally meet.”

Izuna tilted his head again, an exact replica of the way he had earlier – it was still adorable. “But what if someone’s soulmate got killed? Would they still not grow up?” asks the feathery-haired boy curiously, making Hashirama make a noise of curious agreement.

“Do _we_ have soulmates? Wait, Izuna, how did you know he was talking about soulmates? What _are_ soulmates?” the brunet got sidetracked, scowling at his lost train of thought. Orochimaru couldn’t help it, he laughed. Softly, a barely audible sound that only Tobirama seemed to hear but he ignored the boy in favor of replying.

“Soulmates are two or more people who are perfect for one another, and yes each of you do have soulmates.”

Izuna stops in his glaring at Hashirama, looking back at the Sannin with an inquisitive, yet vaguely miffed, expression. “Did you ever meet your soulmate?” the question was innocent, almost painfully so, but it _stung_.

Even more so than remembering Jiraiya and Tsunade.

With an aggrieved noise, Tobirama thumps his head onto the table and unintentionally makes the plates and cups clatter dangerously, “Did you not listen at _all_ , Izuna?” It took some effort, but Orochimaru returned his expression and demeanor back to a careful blankness.

“You said you were seeking answers about chakra?” is what he says, not bothering to answer Izuna’s question and luckily the young boy seemed too buys with glaring at Tobirama to realize.

Sitting up again, the white-haired boy nods with a wary glance at his companions before looking at the snake summoner fully. “What is it exactly? The book didn’t explain too far into detail, and I would like to know that much at least before delving into the reason we’re here.”

“Chakra is energy created when one combines their physical energy with their spiritual energy. Your chakra system is just as vital as any of your other systems, though I suppose after this long it’s not as vital to you four as it would be to myself.” Orochimaru explained. Tobirama chews this over, one of his eyebrows sliding up towards his hairline.

“What can you _do_ with chakra? It is possible to say… make plants grow or water move with it?”

Feeling his own brow quirk to match the boy’s expression, the Sannin inclined his head faintly. “It is, chakra is used for a different variety of things from walking on water and up walls to casting illusions on other people.” The boys look at each other again, their expressions matching in grim seriousness. Izuna suddenly ducked his head, resting his chin on the table as he idly played with a strand of his hair.

“By illusions do you mean making people see things that don’t actually happen?” the feathery-haired boy asks meekly, something akin to grief in his eyes as Madara lightly placed his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

Orochimaru frowns, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully as he studies the two Uchiha, “Yes, that is what I mean. Do you need to know anything more before you tell me why you’ve sought me out?” he inquired, turning his gaze back to Tobirama since it seemed the pale child was the one to ask. Tobirama played with his fingers for a while, his brow furrowed and expression thoughtful.

“I can make plants grow,” Hashirama suddenly blurts, shifting and hunkering in on himself. “Not by planting them, well obviously I can do that too, but I mean if I hold a carrot or something I make it grow by accident.” Intrigued, Orochimaru completely misses Kurama’s snarl in favor of watching as Tobirama finally looked up.

“All three of us have seen it happen, and we’re not joking when we say he can do that. If I get too mad I make any nearby water begin to trash, almost like it had just come down a waterfall.”

“ _It’s been thousands of years how can two brats suddenly be showing signs of chakra?_ ” Kurama barks and the Sannin hummed quietly, after all considering who these four were it wasn’t that surprising.

“Madara and Izuna can make people see things just by meeting their eyes, they’ve done it to me by accident.” Hashirama comments.

Madara nods shortly, briefly glaring at the brunet before looking almost expectantly at Orochimaru, “Can you tell us why we can do that?”

With a faint smirk, he slides to his feet and lightly brushes nonexistent crumbs from his kimono. “If I’m not mistaken, which I’m not, it would be your Sharingan, though how you’ve already awakened it I do not know.”

“As for making water move, you have a connection to you chakra already enough to cause a disturbance around you. Growing dead plants would be Mokuton, it’s a very special type of release that few have the ability do to.”

“The Sharingan?”

Nodding, Orochimaru motions for them to stay put as he glided over to one of the nearby bookshelves. “Yes, like Mokuton it is a Kekkei Genkai exclusive to those born of a particular bloodline. It is one of the three greatest dōjutsu, belonging to the Uchiha Clan and the Uchiha Clan alone.” He confides as he examined the bookshelf, tracing a book’s spine briefly until he found the one he was looking for. “No one can be born with the Sharingan unless they have Uchiha DNA, there had been one case of an Uchiha giving one of his Sharingan to his friend but that’s off topic.” As he sat down again, he thumbed through the journal in order to find the proper page and set it down in the middle of the table.

 

For the next hour Orochimaru sat there with the boys, answering each of their questions that was related to chakra or the Sharingan. They had learned pretty quickly that he wasn’t going to answer any question relating to his past or how he knew what he did. Finally as the four seemed to run out of questions, Tobirama requested shortly if the Sannin could leave so they could speak in private. “Very well,” he says, getting to his feet again and plucking the book off the table in the same motion. “Stay in this room, and don’t snoop around. I will be back in five minutes, if that is an acceptable time?”

Tobirama nods and thanks him reverently, and the snake could feel ruby-red eyes following him all the way to the door. “ _You seriously trust them enough to tell them all of this? Let alone leave them alone in your house?!_ ” Kurama demands, and Orochimaru scoffs as he shuts the door behind him.

Hesitating briefly, he eventually decides to not listen in as he meanders silently down the hall. “Three of those four boys are the founders of the first shinobi village, the fourth undoubtedly would have been one as well had he not died. If one were to trust anyone with the knowledge of the shinobi life the best bet would be to trust them.”

“Besides, if they decide to attempt telling anyone they wouldn’t be taken seriously simply because of their age.”

“ _And that,_ ” the bijuu rumbles. “ _Is supposed to make me trust your decision?_ ” With a low hiss, Orochimaru pushed open the door at the end of the hall and strode into the room.

“You have never trusted any of my decisions, not even when several of them saved you and your precious Naruto! So I hardly care if you like what I have chosen to do. What’s done is done and the people of this time aren’t as trusting of their children as they were in the shinobi era.” He snarls waspishly, his sharp gaze snapping over the contents of the room to assess whether or not he needs to dust yet. Kurama growled in offense, roaring out insults and letting his chakra spike dangerously. “Do not test my patience any further, Kurama, I am not like Naruto so I will _not_ question nor hesitate to take complete control of your chakra.” The Sannin warns darkly, his eyes catching on the pictures of the different Hokage, specifically the ninth and third ones.

Mitsuki’s election as the Hokage hadn’t been the best timing, but he had made it work even when most of the time he only had Boruto and Orochimaru’s support. Sarada’s death hadn’t been easy on either Mitsuki or Boruto. And then Sarutobi-sensei… He would probably never forgive himself for what he did to Sarutobi-sensei. Dragging his gaze away from the pictures, Orochimaru tucked his hands into his sleeves as he turned back the way he came. Now definitely wasn’t the best time to get caught up in his memories, especially when it could mean unwanted snooping from nosy children. “Madaraaaaaa,” Hashirama’s voice distinctly whines as the Sannin approaches the door. “We aren’t supposed to leave the room!”

“I want to ask as soon as possible.” Objects Madara, and the door handle rattles as it’s grabbed. The elder Uchiha opens the door and lets out an unmanly squeak as he falls back onto his ass. “What kind of person makes absolutely no noise when walking?!” he shouted and Tobirama raises a judgmental brow as Hashirama and Izuna start laughing.

Smothering his own amusement, he simply inclines his head and lets a faint mocking smirk curl at his lips. “One who was born in a war,” he states before snorting as Madara swipes at Hashirama and Izuna both as they continue laughing. “You’ve finished speaking, I presume?” Tobirama nods, clearing his throat pointedly at his companions before they all turn to the Sannin in expectant hope.

“Please train us!” Hashirama blurts excitably, clasping his hands in front of him and staring at Orochimaru with entreating onyx eyes.

Completely caught off guard, he splutters in surprise and blinks at them as Izuna nods rapidly. “We want to learn how to control our chakra, and learn to be ninja. Please, _please_ train us!” he added in, all but beginning to bounce in place while Madara and Tobirama roll their eyes at their siblings’ outbursts.

He has to force himself to breathe, focusing on that until it was unconscious once again before regarding the boys warily. “Say I do allow you to stay in order to train, what makes you think you could _handle_ the training? And that’s overlooking the simple fact that it would take years to finish the basics alone.” Inquires the snake and Izuna puffs his cheeks in a pout, his brows furrowing as Tobirama glances at him cautiously.

“We can,” Madara insisted impatiently, his eyes cold with determination. “If you’re worried about someone noticing we’re gone… We’ve already been away for nearly a year, our father isn’t quite one who _cares_.” Orochimaru was silent as he allowed his carefully blank façade return.

“ _Snake, I will rip you apart from the inside out-._ ”

“I will train you,” he says, cutting off Kurama and ignoring how it both frustrates and angers the demon fox as the boys perk up happily. “ _If_ you can pass a test.” Deflating with a pathetic whine, Hashirama slouches and all but ends up face first against the table.

“A test?” Tobirama and Madara question at the same time, glancing at each other briefly in surprise. 

With a nod, the Sannin turned on his heel to walk down the hall a few steps, “Yes, I will explain it tomorrow. For now I will show you where you can sleep tonight, so if you’ll follow me.”

“Will there be _beds_ ,” the brunet wants to know as he shoots upright, all but dragging Tobirama along behind him by the wrist. “We haven’t slept in beds in ages!”

A conflict of emotions flickers in the snake’s chest at that, and he is grateful that the boys are behind him so they don’t see his faint frown, “How long have you been traveling?”

Izuna _groans_ , loud and unfettered, as his rapid footsteps follow just as eagerly as Hashirama’s. “ _Months_. We’ve been looking for you for months, and that entire time we were almost starving because we could never really get anything to eat. Tobirama’s become really good with traps, it’s awesome!” he reported and the statement made Orochimaru look over his shoulder curiously. Tobirama was keeping his gaze firmly anywhere that wasn’t Orochimaru’s and a light pink was dusted over his cheekbones.

“Izuna, it’s not _that_ awesome.” He murmurs and it made the pale shinobi chuckle lightly as he opens a door.

“Depending on the trap it could very well be. This is the room; you may feel free to travel from here to the bathroom or the kitchen. I would prefer if you didn’t snoop in my home.” He stepped to the side to allow the boys into the room, watching in amusement as Izuna bolts for one of the bed to collapse on it in a heap. Hashirama followed suit, kicking off his shoes and cocooning himself into the blankets as Madara and Tobirama venture in slowly.

The white-haired boy turns to Orochimaru and bows respectfully, adamantly saying, “Thank you very much for the food and beds.”

With a snort, he turns away and just barely casts a glance over his shoulder long enough to reply. “Dinner will be in a few hours, if you are hungry at that time. Even if you do not eat, I expect you four to be settling in for bed two hours after dinner.” He says breezily before ghosting away, listening to the door close as he did.

 

Tobirama watched Orochimaru leave, staring briefly before he closed the door and made his was to the empty bed. “So we did it…” Madara repeats on a sigh and the younger Senju rolls his eyes as he set his shoes to the side before climbing onto the mattress.

“Must you repeat yourself _again_ , Uchiha?” drawls the white-haired boy and Madara inflates in clear offense.

“Stuff it, Senju, it’s just hard to believe! We wandered around for _months_ , traveled nearly a thousand miles and we’re so close to getting what we want-!”

“Do you really think we have soulmates? I wonder who my soulmate is.” Hashirama cuts in lazily, grinning at his best friend’s glare before sitting up quickly, “Would we even be able to find our soulmates if we did have some? I mean, the world is huge and there’s hundreds of people.”

Restraining a snort, Tobirama pulls his legs underneath himself to sit cross-legged as his head started to tilt to the side. “Try between millions and billions of people, brother,” he murmured, turning his gaze to the ceiling as he took a deep breath.

“I suppose if one does have a soulmate then nature would have them near one another so they _would_ find each other.” Madara suddenly huffs, nesting himself in the blankets of his bed as he grumbles nonsense briefly. “I’m done with this soulmate talk, everyone shut up because I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up when the food is done.”

The pale boy wants to continue talking just to spite the Uchiha, but he limits himself to a singular sentence. “Don’t worry, Uchiha, we’ll be sure to forget to wake you.”

“Eat shit, Senju!”

That was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, in this I have Orochimaru portrayed as more parental since he had really taken raising Log and Mitsuki seriously. Also I'll be trying my best to keep the chapters around the same length, some may be longer but none or next to none will be shorter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

After _months_ of sleeping on the ground, it was incredibly easy to fall asleep on a mattress. At least in Tobirama’s opinion it was, and before he knew it there was a quiet rapping of knuckles against the door. The pale Senju stirs slowly, forcing his eyes open to watch the door swing open slightly.

Orochimaru peered into the room blankly, raising an eyebrow at Tobirama before jerking his head to the side. It was easy to understand what he meant, so the white-haired boy sat up as he nudges Hashirama with his leg. Satisfied, the Sannin closed the door as he left and Tobirama nudged his brother _again_.

It really wasn’t anything new for him to wake up and find one of his brothers in his bed. Admittedly it was mainly Itama who he would find, since Kawarama had a tendency to prefer Hashirama’s bed.

“Hashirama,” he complains impatiently, knocking his brother onto the floor in an act of unchecked irritation. “Wake up already." The brunet hits the floor with a loud, indignant yelp that makes Madara literally shoot up out of his bed. Second eldest of them blinks several times rapidly before scowling at the two Senju, opening his mouth to probably say something cutting. “Orochimaru wants us out of bed.” Tobirama cuts in briskly, climbing out of bed to drag Hashirama off the floor.

Izuna blinks at them blearily from his nest of blankets, eyelids drooping sleepily before snapping open wide. “That smells _good_!” he crowed, flinging himself off the bed and dragging his blankets with him as he bolted for the door. Madara stared briefly before giving chase, his bare feet slapping against the polished wood flooring loudly.

“They’ll eat all the food if we don’t get out there soon, brother.”

Hashirama whines but _finally_ let’s Tobirama peel his blankets away, and the pale boy sighed as a tanned hand grabs his wrist to drag him along. When they join the others in the kitchen, Orochimaru is patiently reprimanding Izuna as he examines the younger Uchiha’s hand, “If it’s steaming then don’t touch it immediately.” It’s an effort for him to not roll his eyes, wondering how he – the youngest – was the one with the most common sense. Izuna ducks his head, a noticeable dusting of red on his cheeks.

“Sorry…” he apologizes meekly and the Sannin waves it off, telling the Senju brothers to join them absently as he set out cups. Tobirama allows Hashirama to drag him over, obediently sitting down as his shoulder was pushed on and catching the brief eyebrow quirk from their host. In unison, the boys chorus their thanks before digging into their breakfast. It doesn’t take long for the white-haired boy to realize that they were the only ones eating.

Catching his gaze, long hair sways as curious eyes study him, “I ate hours ago.”

 

Seeing Tobirama even slightly concerned about Orochimaru had the Sannin rather amused. Admittedly the boy didn’t know how long Orochimaru has been awake, but sometimes children were so cute in their worried innocence. Pouring himself some tea, he waited an understandable amount of time before beginning to explain the test. “Wait, only _three_ bells? But there’s _four_ of us!” challenges Madara and Orochimaru calmly meets their confused gazes.

With a flash of a smirk, he puts his cup down, “Yes. Whoever doesn’t get a bell will be sent back to wherever you have come from.” The boys let out indignant cries, Madara slamming his hands onto the table and Izuna shooting to his feet.

“You aren’t serious!”

“I am quite serious. Shinobi work in three man squads with a Jounin instructor, I have no intentions to change that.”

“I’ll leave! That automatically means Izuna can stay, right?!” Madara looks furious, and the exclamation takes Orochimaru by surprise, the others too by the looks on their faces. Even _Kurama_ spluttered in surprise, the demon fox instantly spouting accusatory snarls.

“Kurama,” the Sannin hisses under his breath, a low warning before he raises his voice so the children can hear him. “No. This test shows me who of you four is the weakest. If one leaves before the test starts all of you will be sent home.” Hashirama flails his hands in the air, making just about everyone glare at him. Tobirama looks suspicious, his red eyes narrowed as he studied Orochimaru. Before the child could catch the bluff, Orochimaru is on his feet and sweeping away, “Finish eating, when you’re done come to the clearing you found me in yesterday.”

 

It’s about twenty minutes before they make it to the clearing, and Izuna instantly exclaims in surprise at the sight of Orochimaru sitting cross-legged. On the _bottom_ of a large branch that was probably thirty feet _in the air_. Tobirama can completely relate, blinking rapidly as golden eyes open to peer at them in amusement. “Bells,” Orochimaru says, slipping his hands out from their place hidden in his sleeves, as he drops from his position to land lightly on the grass. “You have until eight, which is thirteen hours, to get them from me. If no one gets a bell by that time then I take no students.”

The four of them share nervous glances before Madara tenses in preparation to leap. “You won’t be going up in the trees, right? That’s plain unfair if you do.” Izuna complains, narrowing his eyes at the Sannin as Tobirama steps off to the side – already vaguely forming a plan – and Orochimaru sighs.

“I will not. No clones, no weapons or traps, no excessive use of my chakra. The only thing I will do, however, is this.”

In a blur of motion with his hands Orochimaru gives them a challenging look as heavy mist fills the clearing, “Let’s begin.”

Within the first ten minutes alone, Tobirama has been knocked away like a troublesome toddler and hit with more attacks from Madara than he has from Orochimaru. He can _feel_ the Sannin’s amusement, and every time the white-haired Senju looses sight of the shinobi he wants to shout in frustration. The fog was so thick it was nearly _impossible_ to see even six inches in front of him. That in mind, it’s entirely justifiable that he doesn’t see Hashirama until he literally trips over his brother. Hashirama squawks in surprise, flailing and efficiently getting them tangled together. “Hashirama,” Tobirama snaps, temper fraying already, and the older boy freezes. His anger abates as Madara is sent tumbling past them, landing on his ass with a furious yelp. “Brother, let’s attack together.” He offers to the brunet as they get to their feet, Hashirama blinks in surprise but agrees nonetheless, following the way Madara had come from. It’s easy enough to hear scuffling as presumably Izuna and Orochimaru fight, and the two Senju jump towards the sound.

With a shout, Hashirama collides with Orochimaru’s hip, definitely surprising the snake if the grunt was anything to go by. Tobirama goes around the warm buzz of energy he can feel, but not explain, and jumps for the faint tinkling of bells. A sharp hiss escaped Orochimaru before the white-haired Senju wheezed as Hashirama crashed into him in the aftermath of Orochimaru’s disappearance.

By time Tobirama could actually wrap his mind around what happened he was squashed beneath the other three boys with Orochimaru a few feet away. The Sannin had such a dark feeling around him; it was impossible for the red-eyed boy to _not_ know his general whereabouts. A short sigh barely met his ears before Hashirama pushed Izuna and Madara off of them. If this was just the first half-hour, the rest of this test was going to drag on for _ages_.

 

As the eight o’clock hour rolled around for the second time, Orochimaru disappointedly cleared the area of his Hidden Mist jutsu. The boys blinked at each other in surprise as they could suddenly see, Hashirama pointing at Madara’s face in surprise as he crowed about the lazily spinning Sharingan. “You four have failed to get even one bell. In the morning I will send you on your way, for now let’s get you fed and re-bathed.”

Dejected, Hashirama slumps in a pout as Tobirama glares at his brother before dragging him along as he storms away. Madara chooses to turn his glare at Orochimaru before swearing heatedly and running off with Izuna on his heels. Kurama huffs in what could either be relief or begrudging amusement. “ _Not even the one who created the test could finish it, pathetic. Just send them away now, snake, and get them out of our hair_.” The bijuu rumbles deep in his throat, and Orochimaru sighs heavily before wandering off in the direction of the lake. “ _Don’t tell me you’re actually upset that they failed_.”

With a noncommittal noise, he throws himself headlong into a shunshin, stopping on the rocky beach and staring over the water.

He was disappointed, after all who wouldn’t be if the reincarnations of four of the best shinobi couldn’t even understand the meaning behind that test. Orochimaru, admittedly, deeply respected the two Senju from their time as the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. It was hard not to, in his opinion. “Not upset. Disappointed.” He contradicts, walking a few meters out onto the water before carefully using a bit of Mokuton to create a platform for him to sit on. The boys knew their way back to the house, so he didn’t feel the need to go back and remind them. Kurama growled lowly, a dangerous sound, and Orochimaru sighed in response. If the demon fox were human, undoubtedly he would be an Uchiha or Uzumaki. Maybe a Senju, but only Hashirama seemed to be prone to melodrama out of the vast clan. With a roll of his eyes, he allowed himself to slip into his conscious, eyes already narrowed and glaring as he glares at the fox. “Must you really be like this at all times, Kurama?”

 

Izuna so far hasn’t unburied himself from his nest of blankets, and Hashirama was sulking in the windowsill. Madara was off doing some ill-advised snooping, and Tobirama sighs in annoyance as he glares with narrowed eyes. There was something they had missed, he’s sure of it. If only he could figure out _what_.

A picture was hanging on the wall, and he hadn’t noticed it before but as he stared at it now something struck him… jealous and intrigued. Orochimaru was one of the three in the picture, almost looking identical to how he did now, and he had two other men on his sides. Hair so white it looked blue, pale yellow eyes and a complexion nearly identical to Orochimaru’s, the only things that separated the two from being twins were the clear age difference and the scar that marred one’s cheek. Both men looked very happy to be next to the Sannin, the one wearing a headband with a metal plaque even going so far as to wrap his arm around the Sannin’s slender shoulders.

If they weren’t actually family, he’d sell his soul to the devil. Each of them looked explicitly happy, albeit a little weary on the part of the youngest. Tobirama couldn’t quite tear his gaze away from the engraved leaf on the metal plaque, and he didn’t know why.

The leaf was… familiar.

“I hadn’t realized I left this in here,” Orochimaru’s voice made him jump, turning around sharply to stare at the shinobi. Golden snake eyes were thoughtful and a bit nostalgic as thin fingers trace the picture’s frame.

“Who are they?” Tobirama questioned, crossing his arms as he returned his red gaze to the picture.

The Sannin took a moment to reply, and when he did his voice was barely a whisper, “My sons.”

Blinking in surprise, the white-haired Senju looks up at Orochimaru to stare for a moment. “You had children?” he dares to venture, watching as Orochimaru’s ever present guard breaks enough for a ghost of a smile.

“What were they like?”

They both look at Izuna when he speaks up, and after a very brief moment the Sannin snorts. They remain silent for a minute then Orochimaru very carefully plucked the picture from the wall with the offer to tell them over dinner. Hashirama eagerly agrees before pausing with a blink or two, “Where’s Madara?” Tobirama scoffs, rolling his eyes and turning away because he truly didn’t care where the elder Uchiha had run off.

Orochimaru, however, seemed to care as his expression slid towards worried, “You three go to the kitchen, I will find Madara and we will join you shortly.” With that Orochimaru was gone with the slight flick of midnight black hair and Tobirama grunts in objection as Hashirama literally drags him out of the room with Izuna on their heels.

“I wonder what we’re having tonight!” the brunet says happily as he leads the way, but the red-eyed boy is too busy contemplating their failure still. It was odd, the thought of Orochimaru only sending one of them back while the other three stayed. The Sannin seemed to be rather parental-

“There is a room full of these like-. I’d say they’re _swords_ but they’re _not_!” Madara squawks, flailing his arms as he bursts into the kitchen and efficiently cuts off Tobirama’s train of thought.

Instantly Hashirama’s attention is grabbed, his eyes going wide as he rounds on his friend, crowing, “Whaaaaat?!” Orochimaru rolls his eyes as he slips silently in after the whirlwind coincidentally named ‘Madara Uchiha’. Four sets of eyes follow the Sannin as he ghosts over to the table – which was already set and the food dished out – to simply sink down next to it.

“They _are_ swords, very rare and unique swords that can _never_ be replaced. You’re simply lucky Samehada didn’t choose to devour your chakra, child, now eat.”

With a flinch, Madara slowly approached the table as well. Tobirama did not understand what was going on at all, but he sat down as well and gave his thanks in a soft mumble.

“You said you’d tell us what your sons were like..?” Hashirama nods eagerly as they began to eat, making just about everyone roll their eyes either fondly or in amusement. Much like before, Orochimaru’s expression gentles and genuine adoration practically glows in his eyes as he speaks.

“In the end, each of you remind me of them in different ways. It’s… interesting.”

It isn’t until much later that it actually connects in his mind as to _why_ Orochimaru’s threat had seemed off. Tobirama is curled up in his bed, watching the shadows move on the wall – unblinking even as Hashirama crawls under his blankets. Like being doused with ice water, it hits him and it hits him hard making him bolt upright with a cry.

“He wouldn’t _actually_ do it!”

Madara leaped out of bed, his groggy but wild as he looked around quickly before raising his voice in aggravation, “ _Who_ wouldn’t do _what_ , Senju?”

By now Hashirama and Izuna are awake too, blinking at them curiously as Tobirama repositions himself so he’s sitting on his knees. “ _Orochimaru_ ,” he hisses, a victorious grin splitting his face. “He won’t actually send just one of us away, he’s too parental it wouldn’t sit well with him. We were too busy worrying about ourselves I completely forgot what the book I read had mentioned.” The other three look at each other blankly before at him for an explanation, and he rolls his eyes in annoyance. He’d mentioned it _several_ times already on the way here, after all.

“Ninja uphold teamwork above everything else, _that_ was the point of the test. I know how we can pass!”

 

Orochimaru stares down at the picture in his hands, blinking slowly and lightly brushing the pad of his thumb over the glass. Even Mitsuki and Rogu had soulmates and had found them, the Sannin was happy for them obviously but… it hurt to think of them dead. They were his _children_ , and he had loved them dearly – oh so dearly it was frequently almost dangerous. In the end Rogu had been used as leverage against both Orochimaru and Mitsuki, not to mention Rogu’s soulmate and that situation had ended up being the reason Mitsuki was appointed as Hokage.

Konohamaru had been too worried about everyone that he forgot to worry about himself, and it had been the death of him. Mitsuki was only eighteen. Hardly the age for anyone to be appointed Hokage, but necessary. It would forever sit _rotten_ in Orochimaru’s gut that his wonderful, cheerful son had been reduced to a broken husk so easily. It would forever remain in his mind too, and Kurama had a habit of reminding him of it relentlessly.

Forever… wasn’t what he _wanted_ anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes in the last chapter note I spelled Mitsuki's older brother's name 'Log' but now it'll be 'Rogu' so I hope people don't mind! Anything you're wondering about will be explained, I promise, and the curious case of Orochimaru's situation will be explained next chapter(?). I don't know how long this fic will be, but I want to try for at least 7 chapters and at most 15. I'll try to keep from rambling too much, I have a tendency to do that and I'm aware of it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~!


	4. Chapter 4

The boys are restless.

Orochimaru inspects them with narrowed eyes, watching them shift and elbow each other for about twenty minutes. They’re still eating breakfast, and when everyone has finished up he gets ready to stand opening his mouth to tell the children to get ready.

“Let us try again.”

“ _What?!_ ” Kurama roars, startling the Sannin so much he legitimately jumps, and red chakra lashes out to shatter the cup in his hands. Hashirama gaped as Orochimaru snarls in pain, flicking his hands even as the cuts heal.

Unable to help it even in the face of company, he growls in his throat, “ _Kurama_. Settle yourself at once because if you burn my home down I will seal you despite your reluctance.”

Madara was staring at him like he was insane, which wasn’t a _lie_ but still unnerving, while Izuna and Tobirama were concerned. Hashirama looked halfway between horrified and- no that was horrified as well. “Are you okay?” Izuna manages and Orochimaru nods once, picking up the pieces of ceramic.

“You want to try the test again? Why, what makes you think anything will be different?”

From the look that passes between the Senju and Uchiha it was obvious they had a plan this time. Not that it would help if they didn’t understand the meaning behind the entire thing.

“We,” Madara is the one who speaks up, meeting his gaze with unwavering ebony eyes. “Don’t want to leave with just one try. Let us try again.” That got murmurs of agreement from Hashirama and Izuna, while Tobirama only nodded. Orochimaru really should tell them no, make them gather themselves and guide them out of the valley, over the mountain-

But curiosity had always been one thing that’s seldom gone ignored by him. Pursing his lips together firmly, the dark-haired shinobi studies them for a couple minutes, completely unmoving and hardly even breathing. What made them go from accepting defeat to challenging once again? Did Madara find something about the test while snooping?

He doubted it; after all it was Tobirama who had been questioning him about the shinobi lifestyle not the elder Uchiha.

“ _No! You’ve already decided to send them away, don’t you dare change your mind!_ ” Orochimaru should probably start heeding the bijuu’s words, maybe his threats as well considering the cup that had just been broken. Today wasn’t going to be the day he started, though, and he lets out a slow breath that makes Izuna wince.

A few more moments of silence pass before he stands abruptly, quirking a challenging brow at the boys. “Very well, I will test you again but this time you have only two hours to get the bells. If you fail this time there will be no rest afterwards like the previous test, you will leave immediately.”

 

Hashirama and Izuna were all but bubbling over with excitement as they jogged to keep up with Orochimaru’s swift pace. “Remember,” Tobirama whispers to them, knocking his hand against Madara’s shoulder to get his attention. “We’re the distraction while Madara goes for the bells. Cover each direction that’s not from behind, and Madara you’ll need to be quiet.” The elder Uchiha waves an expressive hand, giving them a confident grin as he cracks his knuckles.

The clearing comes into view and soon they were stopped in the middle of it, watching the Sannin expectantly as he turns to face them. “Since the Hidden Mist jutsu seemed to be too much for you, I will not use it this time. At the drop of the stone, we start.” He said, showing them the bells before attaching them to the almost ribbon around his waist. Golden eyes hold Tobirama’s gaze for a long moment even as a stone is tossed lightly into the air.

The second it hits the ground chaos erupts as all four of them lunge at the same time, immediately putting his plan into action.

Compared to the first test, it seems like mere minutes had passed before the white-haired Senju is knocked on his rear as Orochimaru hisses. Hashirama is wheezing bare feet to his left, and Izuna is on the ground just in front of the Sannin as a dark haired head sways in disappointment. “We won,” the younger Uchiha cackles, cheering and kicking his legs as he laughed.

Orochimaru raises an unimpressed brow, all but scowling down at the boy as he opens his mouth but whatever he was planning to say gets cut off by the sound of bells jingling. With a sigh of relief, Tobirama let himself drop back against the ground while Madara jogged over to help Izuna stand, three silver bells in his grip. “I-.”

It takes some effort, but he eased his eyes open to look curiously at the shinobi as he stared at the bells with wide eyes. “I’m impressed. You used Madara’s brashness, making me think little of him because he would get in your way. But do you know-.”

“Teamwork. The test is meant to prove teamwork, to prove that the participants can see themselves as a team.” Tobirama cuts Orochimaru off, simply allowing Madara and Izuna to drag him to his feet before helping do the same to Hashirama. When there is no response from the Sannin, he glances over his shoulder to raise a brow at the visibly surprised other.

Something akin to pride slowly seeps into Orochimaru’s gaze as he turns, his back now to the boys. “Congratulations, you can now consider yourselves as Team Founders,” He says without turning, his hands disappearing into his sleeves once more. “Would you like to rest when we get back, or shall we jump directly into training?”

Tobirama crosses his arms over his chest to give Madara a smug look before nodding as Hashirama requests to be able to rest for a while. “Yeah, I need some ice for my ankle.” Comments Izuna sheepishly, and Madara instantly ducked underneath the younger Uchiha’s arm to support him.

“Head on back, then, I will be there shortly.” The Sannin murmurs before disappearing into thin air and leaving all of them blinking in awe. Hashirama, as ever, starts to crow about how cool that was as he moves to Izuna’s free side to help Madara carry him. Tobirama could only roll his eyes and fail to stop the smile that spreads across his face.

They did it.

 

“ _Why?! You’re insane, literally insane! You know what Madara turns out to be, he’ll do it again!_ ”

Orochimaru raises a brow at Kurama, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes in annoyance at the bijuu snarling in front of him. “Madara had been under the influence of Black Zetsu and Kaguya, Izuna’s death is what caused that all.” He pointed out, and due to years of dealing with the fox’s temper, deftly dodging the massive paw that was meant to crush him.

A snarl announces Kurama’s following move and the Sannin hisses in the fox’s face as he leaps over the massive head that ducks down in an attempt to eat him. It takes an unconscious flicker of chakra and he finds himself back in the real world blinking at the tiny form stepping onto the beach. Tobirama blinks back at him and raises an eyebrow at the now shrunken Kurama, who trips over his own paws and lands muzzle first into the rocky shore.

“A fox?”

Orochimaru smirked as he plucked up the snarling miniature bijuu up by the scruff, turning to the boy with a shrug. “More or less-.”

“Snake, what have you done to me?!” screeches the flailing fox cub, each of his nine tails thrashing furiously as Kurama tries to swipe at the snake summoner. Utterly unrepentant, he ignores the bijuu in favor of gliding around Tobirama and calling for the white-haired boy to follow. “Once I figure out how to undo this, I’m going to eat you! Shinobi lifestyle be damned, you’re going to pay for this. I’m the embodiment of rage. You can’t turn me into- into- _a fox cub_!”

It’s easy to see the way Tobirama was eyeballing Kurama, brow furrowed as he uses a hand to block one of the many tails. “Pay him no heed, child, like this he is all bark and no bite.” Orochimaru reassured, tucking Kurama underneath his left arm as he held his right out towards Tobirama. “Walking will take too long, take my arm.”

Red eyes narrow suspiciously before the pale Senju relents and grabs his arm in a way that could be seen as shy, but he doesn’t comment as he calls up enough chakra to fling them into a shunshin. When they land in the kitchen the other three boys give a variety of startled sounds ranging from a squeak to a splutter as Tobirama stumbles in shock. “What the actual hell was that?” Madara demands before catching sight of Kurama sulking underneath the billows of Orochimaru’s sleeve.

“Shunshin,” the shinobi explains shortly, dropping Kurama gracelessly onto the counter before raising an eyebrow at the elder Uchiha. “Why are you snooping in my cupboards?”

“Fighting is hard, we’re hungry.” Whined Hashirama, skittering closer to take a look at the miniature bijuu only to yelp as a paw hit him on the head in response. Orochimaru snorts over Kurama’s huffy snarls, rolling his eyes as he made his way towards Izuna.

Practiced hands gently, yet deftly, remove the ice from Izuna’s ankle in order to feel for anything worrisome. The boy’s nose wrinkles distastefully at several points during the process, especially when the Sannin begins to move his foot to work out any kinks. “It seems it’s a good thing your first lessons will not include movement. Switch out with putting ice and heat on your ankle, I want to know immediately if it gets worse.” He says, replacing the icepack before getting to his feet once more and shooing Madara out of the kitchen.

Kurama has since moved to the back corner of the counter, and is curled up into a tight ball out of reach of the curious brunet. “Get these brats away from me, snake.” The demon fox grumbles, baring his teeth and swatting at the hand that reaches for him before Orochimaru chases Hashirama from the kitchen as well.

“They are just children, Kurama, swat at them enough and they’ll learn their lesson. However, no chakra or I will put a seal on you.” Was his bland response as he raises his voice over Hashirama’s startled proclamations over the fact the bijuu could talk.

 

“A… leaf?” Tobirama really doesn’t blame Madara for his uncertainty even as he takes the leaf from Orochimaru. The Sannin nods, sitting with the boneless grace that really confuses the white-haired boy. How could anyone do that?

“Despite your age, you will be starting with academy lessons. Unlike myself, your generation hasn’t kept in touch with your chakra.” Orochimaru says breezily, holding up his own leaf before resting it against his forehead. As soon as each of the four boys was eyeing him dubiously, he dropped his hand and instantly Madara started calling foul.

“You put glue, or tape on it! Didn’t you? That’s not possible!” the elder Uchiha accused, glaring at the leaf even as the snake summoner sighed.

“What I am doing is using my chakra to hold the leaf in place. This both helps one’s focus and chakra control.” Drones Orochimaru, his expression bored as he removes the leaf from his forehead. “This is possibly as basic as it gets, so do it if you want your training. Press the leaf lightly against your forehead and focus.”

Tobirama is the one to do as told first, taking a deep breath before mimicking what Orochimaru had done a few moments before. The leaf is cool against his skin, a barely there pressure that tickled slightly as he closed his eyes, focusing. From what the Sannin had told them yesterday, the pale Senju has used chakra before and if he’s correct he remembers what it felt like.

“Drop your hand.” Orochimaru orders.

He does as told, releasing the leaf from his hold and lowering his hand. “Holy shit!” shouts Madara, making Tobirama flinch but he stubbornly holds his focus even as he opens his eyes.

Something warm shone in Orochimaru’s gaze like a parent’s pride, and it unexpectedly makes something warm grow in his chest even as the Sannin averts his gaze.

“Still think he used an adhesive?” a bored voice grumbled, and Tobirama watched as the fox cub from earlier scrambles to get atop one of the bookcases in the room. Hashirama suddenly declares that he’d do it too and Izuna agrees quickly, both of them absolutely enthusiastic.

Orochimaru suddenly stands, a small barely there smirk on his lips as he speaks, “I will leave you four to it then. Come along, Kurama, you’ll just distract them.” The fox cub growls huffily but bolts out of the room ahead of the Sannin as he leaves.

 

“Are you a fox or a _cat_ , bijuu, get out from under my feet.” Orochimaru hisses, once again forcing a quick direction change to keep from kicking Kurama. The bijuu bared his teeth in response, swatting at the shinobi before skittering off yet another time and if Orochimaru were any less refined he would groan. The demon fox was even more vexing like this than he was as his regular size.

As ever, his curiosity was getting the better of him and so he was on his way back to check on the boys even though it had only been about an hour and a half.

Carefully to avoid any noise, he slides open the door and steps into the room, staying on the edge of it as he skirted to where the children were huddled. Each of them were silent, their faces contorted into looks of over-concentration and none of them were stirring as they focused on their tasks.

That was until Tobirama and then Madara suddenly flinched away from their brothers, the leaves falling from their foreheads. The pale Senju blinked a few times as though he’d just stared at the sun for an hour straight, and Orochimaru had expected this to happen eventually but not this soon.

He also did not expect this of Madara as well.

“Tobirama,” he calls, deciding it was cruel to make the boys train like that any longer. “You and Madara come with me for a minute.”

All four boys stir at that, sharing startled glances before the two he’d called for stood slowly, Madara ducking his head like a scolded puppy. “You two continue training.” The shinobi orders of Hashirama and Izuna, turning back to the door and letting the boys exit first.

They’re about half way to his study – his intended destination – when Madara suddenly speaks up defiantly saying, “If you’re going to make us leave, we won’t go!”

Stopping in surprise, Orochimaru turned to face Tobirama and Madara, one eyebrow quirking suspiciously. “Pardon? What makes you think that?” he questions, entirely at lost as to why the Uchiha would think such a thing after he had agreed to taking them in for training. Dark eyes glance down briefly before meeting Orochimaru’s gaze, narrowing challengingly.

“Because we kept dropping the leaves.”

They stand there for a while, staring at each other before dark-haired Sannin rolls his eyes, “I can understand why you kept losing focus. Your brothers are rather bright, aren’t they?”

Tobirama’s head looked like it was being weighed down again as it slowly tipped to the side in his confusion. “Bright?” he echoes.

“Their chakra. You two could see it, couldn’t you? Or at least feel it.”

Orochimaru turns and begins walking again, snorting when he heard the boys scramble to catch up. “A very rare gift, one only attained by being born with it,” he explains. “You two are sensors and that’s how you found me, am I wrong?” 

Tobirama clears his throat slightly even as Madara harrumphs loudly. “You have a very… obvious presence.” The pale boy offered and the shinobi glanced over his shoulder as he stopped in front of the door.

“My chakra is dark and at times it’s corrosive as well, many people – sensors and normal shinobi alike – have told me that for as long as I can remember.” Replies Orochimaru before he opens the door, instantly making tracks for his desk and hissing at Kurama angrily. “Kurama, how did you even get in here?” he snarls, glaring at the form curled up in his chair.

The miniature bijuu doesn’t even look up; in fact he just curls into a tighter ball. Deciding it wasn’t imperative for now, Orochimaru shakes his head as he grabs for a bottle of ink and a brush. It’s the work of moments to remember the seal that had greatly helped both Karin and Mitsuki, and he doesn’t waver as Tobirama peers at the ink over his arm.

 

Tobirama frowns at the – to him – incoherent scribbles that the dark-haired shinobi was making on what looked like strips of hide. “These will be temporary, I will make more permanent ones later. Let me see your wrist.” Without a thought, he offers his wrist and Madara gives him an incredulous look to which he shrugs as long fingers loop a strip around his wrist. Once it’s tied in place silence takes him by surprise and he startles, blinking quickly to adjust.

“Everything’s-. Quiet. I can barely feel it.” He fumbled for words that would explain it, watching in confusion as a shadow of amusement covers Orochimaru’s expression while the Sannin was tying the other strap around Madara’s wrist. “How could a piece of hide do this?” he questions.

Golden snake eyes flicker up to look at him and a snort – barely audible but definitely a form of laughter – escapes the dark-haired shinobi. “It’s not the strap,” Orochimaru replies, placing the jar of ink and brush to the side as he leans his hip against the solid oak desk. “It’s the seals _on_ the hide, they suppress enough chakra to dull down or even mute the ability to sense chakra.”

“How’d ya know it would work for us?” Madara blurts making Orochimaru roll his eyes faintly.

The Sannin pushes away from his desk, motioning for Tobirama and Madara to follow as he scoops the fox from the chair. “Because my son and an apprentice of mine were sensors. The seal worked for them, so I figured it was an efficient one to try on you boys.” Is his response over the angry yips and barks from the fox, and Tobirama rolls his eyes as he thinks of Hashirama’s finding the animal cute.

“Will this stunt our ability to train?” Tobirama asked as soon as the thought came to him and Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at him, smirking.

“Not at all,” the shinobi reassures, ducking down to place the fox on the ground before continuing on. “I specifically chose a seal that would still allow you to train. That being said, when you are training I suggest that you keep the bands on, alright?”

The two boys agreed instantly, ducking around Orochimaru as the snake summoner stopped just outside of the room Hashirama and Izuna were in. Tobirama only just sees the nostalgic expression on the man’s face in passing, but when he turns to check if that was really what he saw Orochimaru was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets for doing that to Kurama. None at all. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda jumpy with how much time has passed in this chapter. It starts at being 5 months after their training began, then it progresses 2 more months (so 7 months after their beginning of training) and finally 3 more months so the chapter ends at roughly 10 months after their training began. Hope that it doesn't get confusing for anyone!

It’s been a little over five months since Orochimaru had agreed to train the boys, and despite his warnings when he began their training to walk on water they had been careless. They had pushed and shoved each other and now all of them had a cold.

The Sannin tries to ignore the stuffiness in his sinuses as he settles on the edge of Izuna’s bed, careful hands taking the damp cloth from the feathery-haired boy’s forehead to replace it with a new one. Izuna stirs and opens his eyes as he coughs softly, blinking as Orochimaru props him up slightly. “Here,” he murmurs – gentle and warm, the exact tone he would use whenever Mitsuki had gotten sick while visiting – scooting closer as he drags a spoon through the soup, blowing on it to make sure it wasn’t too hot. “Eat.”

The young Uchiha sniffles slightly, obediently opening his mouth when Orochimaru brought the spoon to his lips. Orochimaru brushes his hand through Izuna’s hair when the boy is done eating – he’s still keeping the portions small for now until it seems the boys can for certain keep their food down. “Get some more rest.” He suggests, standing and quirking a brow as there’s scuffling from the other end of the room.

With a roll of his eyes, he collects the tray and is sure to collect Kurama as well when the miniature bijuu tries to get out of the room unseen.

 

Tobirama isn’t sure what time it is when he wakes, but as he blinks his eyes open he instantly notices the exhausted look engulfing Orochimaru’s features. The Sannin is carefully helping Hashirama back into bed, murmuring reassurances to the brunet as he grabs for the tray on the foot of his brother’s bed. “You don’t look well,” the white-haired Senju blurts before he can help it, and startled eyes snap up to hold his gaze.

Orochimaru blinks, not even looking as he dips his hands into the larger bowl on the tray before wringing out the cloth he picks up. “I am fine, don’t worry about me, child.” The shinobi says, turning to Hashirama to place the cloth over his forehead before picking up the second bowl. Tobirama slips out from underneath his covers, stumbling over and looking up at Orochimaru.

“I can feed him,” he offers, because it wouldn’t be the first time that he cared for one of his brothers while being sick himself. “You could go rest.”

They stare at each other for a long moment before Orochimaru shakes his head, beginning to feed Hashirama. “ _You_ need to rest, Tobirama, I’m quite fine and I’ll rest when each of you are fed and are sleeping again.” The snake summoner states – his tone gentle yet leaving no room for argument – and Tobirama can’t help but frown.

He remembers, about a week since they had started their training, Orochimaru firmly telling them that he wasn’t going to coddle them, that he wasn’t their parents and therefore wouldn’t act as such. His current actions were directly contradicting his words.

A dark brow quirks in a silent challenge and he gives in with as much dignity as he can manage, sliding off Hashirama’s bed and crawling back into his. The longhaired shinobi makes a noise that was most definitely satisfaction and Tobirama glares despite knowing that it wouldn’t have as much heat in it as normal, but he doesn’t care.

“Sleep,” Orochimaru orders as he feeds Hashirama. “I’ll wake you when I’m back with yours.” The pale child hesitates for a moment, debating the merits of lying and saying he wasn’t hungry, but in the end he just nods and closes his eyes.

 

“Seven months,” Izuna says as he ducks below Tobirama’s kick. “Seven months today, that’s how long we’ve been here!”

Orochimaru makes a noncommittal – yet faintly interested – sound from his seat by the door, and Tobirama risks a quick glance to see the barest of smiles on the Sannin’s lips. “Is that so?”

“Trust me, if Izuna says it’s been seven months, it’s been seven months.” Madara huffs, nearly tripping Tobirama as the elder Uchiha dives away from Hashirama’s lunge.

Tobirama snarls, baring his teeth at both of the Uchiha brothers in equal measure when Izuna’s kunai rips through the shoulder of his shirt, “ _Uchiha_!”

The feathery-haired boy grins in response, deftly maneuvering through their older brothers’ fight and Tobirama feels not a drop of shame for the way he strikes out. Izuna yelped, hands snapping up to clutch at his nose and the younger boy leaps, literally hearing the way Izuna loses all the air in his lungs as Tobirama knocks him to the floor.

“Nicely preformed, Tobirama,” Orochimaru calls, and the white-haired boy feels warmth spread in his chest at the praise as he pins Izuna. “Now where was I?”

“The warring clans.” Tobirama waits a few more moments for Izuna to understand that their match was done before getting up and helping the other to his feet. The Sannin offers them some water as the two younger brothers walk over to him; Tobirama takes his with gratitude sitting to the right of Orochimaru’s chair.

“The shinobi were split up into their different clans, big or small it hardly mattered. The two strongest clans were the two most at odds with each other, one being the Senju and the other being the Uchiha.” Orochimaru tells them, one hand resting briefly on Tobirama’s head before ruffling Izuna’s hair. “I can almost guarantee the connections you four have with these clans, considering Madara and Izuna both have the Sharingan, and Hashirama’s Mokuton.” He glances up, letting a brow quirked questioningly speak for him and the shinobi chuckles faintly.

“The Senju clan has always produced outstanding sensors and ninjutsu experts. Call it intuition, but I can tell you will likely be unsurpassed with your ninjutsu.”

Tobirama drops his gaze at that, thinking over the Sannin’s words as he watches nimble fingers continue their task in sewing. Hashirama plops himself down next to the pale Senju, beaming as Madara and Izuna settle near them. “The clans were at war for many years right up until the Founders’ Generation, as it had seemed to end up referred to as. The clan heads of the Senju and Uchiha both had sons, four to the Senju and two the Uchiha, and the eldest of both clans sought peace for their clans.”

“After the deaths of the Senju heir’s two youngest brothers, he retreated to the river for an escape and along with it he found a friend. Everyday they met at the river, growing closer as friends and making plans for peace completely unaware of their connection being deeper than just friends.”

Izuna looked up expectantly, eyes shimmering as he clasped his hands together in front of him. “Were they _soulmates_?” he asks eagerly, making Madara splutter and Hashirama gasp in excitement. Orochimaru blinks at them, one brow raised in amusement as he hums.

“They were indeed soulmates,” the snake confirms softly, poking the feathery-haired boy in the forehead as Tobirama rolls his eyes. “However, they did not find out their bond until it was too late to encourage to grow. It wasn’t long after Konoha was formed that they realized they were soulmates, and by this time the Senju had already married under his father’s wish of an alliance. To have his soulmate in front of him daily, yet never allowed to have something more with him, the Uchiha was slowly driven to madness by this combined with his younger brother’s death.”

“What happened?!” Hashirama cried, horrified, and the white-haired boy could only agree with his brother’s curiosity. Golden eyes close – as though Orochimaru were thinking – before carefully opening again to study the brunet.

A few more brief moments of silence before Orochimaru says, “The Uchiha turned against the village he helped create, and as no one else was strong enough to face him the Senju confronted him in battle. He had to kill the Uchiha he had loved so dearly for many years, and even with the given support of his wife, brother, eventual daughter and grandchildren he had remained a broken man until he died as well.”

In a sweep of loose clothing the Sannin stands, neatly folding the shirt he had been mending before he steps around them to open the door. “I think it’s just about time for lunch, don’t you?” he asks as Tobirama quickly gets up to follow him out of the room, both of them ignoring the others scrambling to follow. The fox cub – Kurama as he’d learned eventually – blinks open red eyes to glare at them as the pass before stretching luxuriously.

“Is that even actually a question,” Tobirama inquires, keeping pace with Orochimaru easily. “Or are you being facetious?” the look Orochimaru gives him is both unhelpful and highly amused as they step into the kitchen. He takes his usual perch on the stool closest to the edge of the counter while Madara, Izuna and Hashirama – as ever – make for the kotatsu.

There’s nearly twenty minutes of near silence as Orochimaru gathers various items from around the kitchen before it’s broken by a very sudden harrumph. The red-eyed boy looks over his shoulder to glare slightly at Madara, who glares right back to quickly follow the look with a loud question. “What were the names of Konoha’s founders? You only ever really referred to the older two by their clan names.” Madara wanted to know as the Sannin stopped, staring in surprise when Izuna and Hashirama insisted they wanted to know as well.

Watching Orochimaru, Tobirama inclines his head just barely waiting for an answer, though it definitely isn’t the one he’d expected. “That,” Orochimaru states in his odd gently firm tone that means he’s not going to be convinced to say more. “Is something that none of you are ready to learn yet.”

 

He’s in the middle of explaining the beginning steps for learning seals to Tobirama when suddenly the other three boys burst into the room. “Happy birthday, Tobi!” Hashirama shouts, flinging himself on top of Tobirama and making the younger Senju yelp as they fall backwards. Orochimaru blinks, watching Tobirama try to wriggle away from his brother as Madara and Izuna laugh, stepping to his side and out of the way of the Senju brothers at the same time.

“ _Brother_!” Tobirama snarls, icy and entirely mortified as red washes over his cheeks and making Orochimaru chuckle to himself. Madara gracelessly drops down next to him, the movement drawing the Sannin’s attention to the elder Uchiha’s hair. He hums, absently reaching out to flatten a few flyaway hairs.

“Your hair is getting quite long,” he comments as Hashirama and Tobirama stop scuffling and straighten themselves. “Would you like me to cut it?”

Two hours later they find themselves grouped together in the living room on a mass of spread out blankets and grouped pillows, the boys each with a new haircut. Izuna kicks his legs idly as he plays with his ponytail while Tobirama’s head rests on Orochimaru’s knee. Orochimaru watches Hashirama and Madara in amusement as they argue with one another, snarling out insults and calling names. He didn’t even know what set them off this time and he wasn’t going to stop them if things weren’t escalating higher than name-calling.

“You- you- absolute _chuckle-fuck_!” Madara screeched flailing his arms pointlessly and the Sannin burst into laughter before he could help it.

 

Tobirama raises his head to study Orochimaru as the shinobi started to laugh, not even noticing the way it made Madara and Hashirama fall silent. Frustration, anger, nostalgia, sorrow and tightly contained amusement were all familiar expressions to them, but mirth was… new. The white-haired Senju feels laughter bubble up in his own chest and soon all five of them were laughing and giggling together, happy and rather content.

Eventually they fell silent, and in the end Madara and Hashirama started up again but this time Tobirama was too comfortable to be annoyed. “Why do you think they fight so much?” Izuna asks, his upper half draped over Orochimaru’s lap as the Sannin mends one of their pieces of clothing in passing.

“I suppose that the more one finds their soulmate, the younger and younger they are when they realize.” The dark-haired shinobi offers, all three of them looking up dubiously when Madara splutters – his face beet red. “Oh _please_ , Madara, I know you can tell already so don’t play dumb.” Hashirama blinks, looking between Madara and Orochimaru curiously oh so clearly not understanding what had just been said.

He turns to raise a brow at Orochimaru, just faintly hearing the Sannin mutter something under his breath. “I don’t know what to be more annoyed about, their connection or the fact my brother hasn’t realized yet.” Tobirama announces flatly, earning a snort from Izuna, an offended squawk from Madara and a smirk from Orochimaru. Shamelessly, he ignores the whine from his brother and sits up to let Kurama pass.

“I would say I’m surprised,” the fox cub grumbles, swatting at Izuna when the younger Uchiha reached to pet him. “But then it’s Hashirama we’re talking about, if anyone could be dense enough to not notice when they’ve met their soulmate it would be him.”

Head snapping up, Hashirama gapes at Kurama before looking at Madara.

There are a couple minutes of utter stillness before Tobirama has to clamber over Izuna and Orochimaru to avoid being crushed underneath Madara and Hashirama as the brunet tackles the elder Uchiha in a hug. “Be careful,” Orochimaru chides – sounding like an aggrieved pedestrian nearly being run over by a group of rowdy children – as he jerks the needles out of the way just in time to avoid injuries. “I think it’s time for bed if you can’t behave.”

“Aw, how’s that fair?” Izuna complains, looking up with a pout, and Tobirama sighs at the absolute childishness of the protest. Honestly one would think-… Well they were still children so that makes sense. The white-haired boy sometimes forgot that fact, learning to be a shinobi made him feel more grownup than he was. It’s entirely unconscious to go along with the hand that tugs him to his feet, and Tobirama obediently follows after his companions as they bolt down the hallway.

“Tobirama.”

Orochimaru’s voice makes him freeze, glancing over his shoulder to stare questioningly back at the Sannin. A smile – barely there and something he’d gotten used to spotting – and the dark-haired shinobi dips his head as he turns for the hallway he disappeared down every night. “Happy birthday.”

Somehow that small statement felt like the best birthday present he’d ever received, and Tobirama smiles even though Orochimaru can’t see it before heading for his room feeling lighter than he had all day.

 

“Not much of a celebration, were they?” Kurama barks at him as the miniature bijuu runs at Orochimaru’s side to keep up. He glares at the demon fox slightly, muttering under his breath with a roll of his eyes as he slips into his study. Yes none of the children’s birthdays were much of anything, done last minute and with no planning.

But then he never said anything about hosting parties. “I have never been aware of their birth dates, so each of them were learning experiences.” He defends, sitting in his chair to continue carving the seals into the permanent bands for Madara and Tobirama. “Why are you bringing them up, bijuu, I know for certain that birthdays have never interested you.”

“Blame stupid grinning brats,” the fox huffs as he clambers onto the desk, knocking off a few scrolls and journals in the process. “There are few differences.”

Orochimaru makes a noise that could be seen as amused, knowing exactly what the bijuu meant by that and he runs a careful finger across the seals in search of sharp edges. “If there’s a point, get to it. I’m in no mood for beating around the bush.” The Sannin states, wincing as a stray movement cuts the pad of his finger on an edge, and Kurama growls lightly.

“You have until October to plan something better than last year, at least give them that.”

Not moving even as Kurama darts off, he bites the inside of his lip thinking the statement over. Maybe he would consider it. Maybe he wouldn’t.

He would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* Two fic updates in one day?! Will there be a third? Probably not. Maybe? Who knows! As ever, thank you for reading this update and I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
